The technology relates to a vehicle control apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle.
As a vehicle control apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle, there has been proposed a control apparatus including an electric motor coupled to an engine. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2013-256267. The control apparatus as described in JP-A No. 2013-256267 includes a lead battery and a lithium-ion battery, as electricity storage devices that supply electric power to the electric motor and an electric load. The lead battery and the lithium-ion battery are coupled to each other. The control apparatus as described in JP-A No. 2013-256267 releases the coupling of the lead battery to the lithium-ion battery, in powering the electric motor for engine torque assistance. This allows for appropriate electric power supply from the lead battery to the electric load, even in a case with a rapid increase in electric power supplied from the lithium-ion battery to the electric motor.